


Run to New Orleans With

by ae1st19



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Drama, Family Drama, Multi, New Orleans, Pregnancy, Romance, Running Away, Teen Pregnancy, True Love, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-29 08:39:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ae1st19/pseuds/ae1st19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezra left for the job in New Orleans, but no one knows the real reason why.    To everyone Aria looks heart broken. When her parents find a note on her bed saying how sorry she is for leaving they are angry.  What will everyone think happened to Aria? This is a Ezria love story.  Just a heads up, Aria will be pregnant in this story.   Sometime after 2x18.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hope you like it:)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars:(

Prologue

POV:Aria  
March 25, 2011

I looked around my room for the last time. I knew I was making the right chose to leave. I put my hand on my slightly swollen stomach. This is all for my baby. I would not let my child grow up in a town like this or with A. 

I had left a note for my parents to find in the morning. There were notes for the girls, Mike, and a few other friends to. I grabbed my bag and left my old room for my new life. I looked at Mike's closed door and a tear rolled down my cheek. I looked at my parents room and just felt anger. They where the reason I was doing this. They had forced him to leave and now me. 

When I got to the front room I took one last look at the photo's in that room. I thought of all the memories I had in that room. From the father daughter, to the mother-daughter, the siblings, and the friends. I was going to miss my life I had here, but I would not be happy if I stayed.

I had called for a taxi. The driver helped me put in my 2 suitcases, 2 duffel bags, and my backpack. My purse stayed with me. I got into the taxi, as the driver got in I looked back at the house, to see my brother standing there. I mouthed (I love you and I will miss you. Goodbye.) as the taxi drove off.

I watch as we pasted Hanna's house. That is when the tears started pouring down my cheeks. Next was Emily's house. Spencer's and Alison's houses came after that. Last was Ezra's old apartment and that is when the last month came rushing back.


	2. Chapter 1  Aria Leaving and The Finding Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So here is Chapter 1.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars:(

Chapter 1 Aria Leaving and The Finding Out

* * *

POV:Aria

**March 25, 2011**

 

* * *

Recap:

 

I watch as we pasted Hanna's house. That is when the tears started pouring down my cheeks. Next was Emily's house. Spencer's and Alison's houses came after that. Last was Ezra's old apartment and that is when the last month came rushing back.

 

* * *

[Flashback]

**February 3, 2011**

 

I ran up the stairs to Ezra's apartment 3B. When I reached the apartment I used my key to let myself in. I was so thankful Ezra wasn't home. I went into the bathroom and took the three different pregnancy tests out. I read the instructions on the box's. They all said I had to wait 3 minutes for results.

 

These 3 minutes were the longest minutes of my life. My phone went off telling me it was time to look at the test that could change my life forever. 

I looked at all three of the tests.

 

[ Pregnant ]

[ **| | ]**

**[ + ]**

 

I was pregnant! How was I supposed to tell him I was pregnant, when we weren’t even supposed to be seeing each other. That's when I heard Ezra at the door. I quickly put the tests back into my bag. I went to greet Ezra.

 

“Aria. What are you doing here? Is everything okay?” Ezra asked me.

 

“Ya. I just wanted to see you. Don't worry my parents think I'm at Hanna's.” I told him.

 

“I have something to tell you.” Ezra said.

 

“Okay. Is everything okay at work?” I was nervous my father had done something to Ezra.

 

“Everything is okay. I got offered a job. I would be the associate Dean at the Hollis Satellite School, but it's in New Orleans.” He told me.

 

“Oh. That's amazing Ezra.” I tried to smile well I said this, but I was failing badly.

 

“Aria what's wrong? I know it's not just the job, you have been looking nervous ever since I got home.” He looked worried.

 

That's all it took to make me crack, and I collapsed onto the couch crying my eyes out. Ezra immediately came and held me, all the while saying reassuring words. He then just held me till I stopped crying.

 

“Aria what's worry?” Ezra asked gently in my ear.

 

“You're going to hate me.” I sobbed into his shirt.

 

“Aria I could never hate you. Just tell me what's worry.” He said.

 

“I-I-I-I'm..........pregnant Ezra.” I whispered into his shirt and started to cry again.

 

“It's going to be ok. I promise I won't leave you and the baby.” He said in the most loving and caring voice. 

 

“Y-Y-Your n-not mad at m-m-me?” 

 

“Of course I'm not mad at you.”

 

“You need to take the job in New Orleans.”

 

“WHAT! No I will not take the job, are you crazy?” He exclaimed as he jumped off the couch.

 

“Ezra please sit down.” I said with a lot of concern in my voice.

 

“No! I will not sit down when my girlfriend is acting like a crazy person!” Ezra practically yelled.

 

“Think about it Ezra. You take the job, and I follow you in a month or so. There will be no way me parents can force us apart. No prying and judgmental eyes of Rosewood. We can just be a couple with a baby on the way. We can be a family without any judgment.” I said to calm him down.

 

“Are you willing to give up your friends, brother, and your life here? Just to have a life with me.” It seems like he can't believe I would do that.

 

“Of course if it meant a life with you and our baby.” I love the sound of _'Our Baby'_.

 

“Do you know how much I love you right now?” Ezra asked me.

 

“All the copy's of 'To Kill a Mockingbird' books?” I answered, smiling like a Cheshire cat.

 

“I love you and our little one so much. You will never know just how much.” He was smiling just like me.

 

We started kissing and that lead to us making love for the rest of the day.

 

[End of Flashback]

* * *

**March 25, 2011**

 

I was pulled out of my memories when the taxi arrived at Philadelphia International Airport. I paid the taxi driver and put my bags on a trolley. I went to the ticket desk and asked for the ticket under Fitz. After that I checked my luggage and paid for the extra bag. Security was next.

 

As I sat waiting to board my plane I looked at Philadelphia, the city I had grown up near and said a silent goodbye. As they called my gate and the one next to mine I saw my mother and brother come through security. I was shocked to see them. I quickly got my ticket scanned to get on the plane.

 

“Have a good flight Ms. Fitz.” The lady said.

 

“Thank you. Have a good one.” I returned.

 

As I turned the corner I could hear my mother's voice asking, “Did an Aria Montgomery board this plane?” I heard the flight attendant say, “No”. I was free, I could breathe. I was in first class, Ezra spoils me too much. I had some business guy sitting next to me but I was lucky I got the window seat. A few minutes into the flight I fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Chapter 2 will be up soon. Hope you liked the first Chapter. Please Comment. 
> 
> Serena:)


	3. Chapter 2 The Arrival and the Parent’s Note

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So here is Chapter 2.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars:(

March 26, 2011

I woke up when the flight landed in Atlanta, Georgia. I got on my second and last plane to New Orleans, Louisiana. I did the same on this plane as on the first, I slept. I woke to the bright morning sun of New Orleans. I got off the plane and headed for the baggage claim. As I came down the escalator I saw the one person in my world I couldn't wait to see.

“EZRA!” I exclaimed as I ran, dropping my bags at our feet. I jumped into Ezra's arms and hugged him for all my life.

“Hello to you to sweet heart.” Ezra said well he hugged me back.

“I've missed you so much and so has your little one.” I told him with a kiss.

“I've missed you two as well. Lets get your bags and head home.” I love how he says home.

“Ok, that sounds great. Can we get chinese?” I asked. I felt like chinese.

“Aria it's breakfast time.” He looked at me like I'm crazy. 

“It's the little one who want's chinese. Are you going to say no to the baby?” I asked with puppy dog eyes.

“Of course I will never tell you or our baby no and that is why I have a chinese meal waiting for pick up.” 

“You are to good to me and Cupcake. ( Cupcake is there nickname for the baby till they find out if it's a girl or a boy.) With the first class seat, food ready for us, and a great house. What don't you do for us?” I was joking of course.

“I can't cook for you two, or we would end up in the ER.” Ezra joked back.  
We got my bags and headed for the car. Ezra put my bags it the back of his car and opened the passenger door for me. I got in and we were off to our life as a family Me, Ezra, and our Baby.

“How did getting out of your parents house go?” 

“It was good till the taxi was just about to leave. I looked back at the house and Mike was on the front porch. Then at the airport my mother and Mike got to the gate as I was just out of sight. I was so scared they would see me and drag me back to that house.” 

“It's ok you are safe now. I won't let them ever take either of you from me.” Ezra promised me.

“I think my parents may have read my note, but maybe just my mother. I kind of wish I could see what their reactions were.”

“Me to, but if you had stayed to much longer they could have stopped you from come here.”

“I know, I just want to rub it in their faces. That even thought they tried to keep us apart and they thought they got you to leave we didn't break up. That we're still happy and in love with each other.”

“I know how you feel. I love you so much I just want to tell the world. It's a little bit of a drive to get the food and to get home. So if you want to sleep, you can.”

“Ok, I think I will. I'm still tired.”

[Back in Rosewood]

POV:Ella

 

“Byron, it's our fault that Aria has run away! The one time our baby girl needs us, we have driven her to run away from us. What are we supposed to do?” I screamed at my husband.

“I don't know Ella. All I know is that this is not our fault. It is that bastard's fault. We should have called the cops when they told us.” Byron screamed back.

“Don't you get it, our little girl is out there all alone with a baby of her own on the way. So maybe if we hadn't pushed so hard we could have had both of them here.” I said back.

“Just stop it! It is both of your fault that Aria left, and she's right you are going to lose both of your children. I will never forgive you for making my sister leave.” Mike shouted at us as he runs up the stairs to his room.

After that Byron stormed into his office, and I decided to reread the note Aria left.

Dear Ella and Byron

I will always love you both. Even after everything you did to me. If you want to know what you have done to me, here it is.

Byron you made me keep your affair from Ella for a whole year.

If you are wondering why I'm calling you Ella and Byron, it is because of what you did to me and Ezra. You both destroyed the one good thing in my life.

I have nothing left in Rosewood. So that is part of the reason I left. I am going to tell you the other reason for my leaving at the end of this note.

Thank you for raising me to be so independent. There will always be a part of me that is that Aria Montgomery you raised. Now that part of my life is over and I welcome a new chapter of my life.

In this new life I will be a mom. Yes, you read that right, I am pregnant, and because of you, my child will lose out on so many people that would have love it, from being in its life.

Here's a list of who will miss out knowing my baby.  
Ella, Byron, Mike, Spencer, Emily, Hanna, and many more. So think of that before getting involved in Mike's love life or you will have no children left.

With all my Love   
Aria 

I could feel the tears rolling down my face. That's when the door bell rang. I ran for the door hoping it would be Aria saying she was sorry for scaring us. Sadly it was the girls. I had no idea how to tell them.

“Hello girls. What are you doing here?” 

“We thought that it would be good to take Aria shopping. With her being so sad lately.” Spencer answered.

“Could you girls come in for a minute?” I ask them.

They followed me into the living room and sit on the couch. “Girls there's something I have to tell you.”

“Is everything ok Mrs. Montgomery?” asks Emily.

“No. I don't know how to tell you this, so I am just going to tell you girls as best I can.” I took a small pause. “Aria ran away last night, and we don't know where she went. She left notes for everyone.” As I say this I give each of the girls their notes.

“Do you know why she left?” Spencer asks.

“Yes. In her note she told us that she's.......pregnant and that she couldn't stay here anymore.” I tell the girls.

“We have to go. Thank you for telling us.” With that the girls leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Chapter 3 will be up soon. Thank you for all the guest and anonymous reviews so far:) Hope you liked the first two Chapters. Please Comment. 
> 
> Serena:)


	4. Spencer's Note

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So here is Chapter 3.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars:(

Chapter 3 Spencer's Note 

 

[Still in Rosewood]

POV:Spencer  
March 26, 2011

After Ms. Montgomery told us about Aria leaving, we went our separate ways. I went to the cliff were Toby and I used to go together. When I got there someone else was there but I didn't care. I was shocked to see it was Toby sitting there. I quietly sat down 2 feet away from him. I pulled out my note and started reading it.

Dear Spencer

I will miss you so much, but you know how hard it is to pick family or love. So one day I hope you can forgive me for leaving. 

If my parents haven't told you yet, I'm pregnant. I'm happy and so is B-26. I am safe. I will be ok.

Let Toby in, don't let other's run your life. You can see what that did to me. Love is for everyone and I'm lucky I have a lot of it.

If I had stayed, you would be and are my baby's godmother. You are my best friend. I would only trust you with my Angel. If it ever comes to that, please take care of my little Angel.

I will see you again. Once my parents don't have any control over me anymore. Till then be the Spencer I know you are, not what everyone else wants you to be.

With all my Love   
Aria 

By now I was in tears. I couldn't believe Aria would leave me her baby to take care of, if something happened to her and Ezra. Thinking of Ezra that was smart of her to tell me that she is with him. I'm glad Aria's with him so she has someone to protect her.

“Spencer what's wrong?” I hear Toby ask me in the same way he used to before the break up.

All I was able to do was sob out. “She's gone. I lost another friend.”

“Spence what happened? Who is gone?” 

“Aria. She ran away.”

“Why did she leave?”

“She's pregnant and her parents hate the father. So she ran to were he moved, I think.” I was still in tears.

“Will he take care of her?”

“Of course he will take care of her. He love's her with all his heart. Now it makes sense why he left. I could never get why he would leave her after everything they've been through.” It all made sense now.

“She is strong Spencer. She will come back one day. She would not just leave for good, this is your best friend we are talking about here. She will be back.”

“I'm sorry for lying to you. I have to tell you Emily lied that day at the hospital. I never cheated on you.”

“I know you would never cheat on me, and you can tell me why you lied later.” With that Toby kissed me and I was finely happy again. I hope Aria is this happy or more.

“Thank you Toby. You can always make me feel better no matter what.”

“It's my job to make you feel better.” He said with another kiss.

Toby drove me home and stayed with me for the rest of the day. I told him everything that had happened to me and the girls. By the end he was just holding me. He told me how he found Dr. Sullivan and she was going to come back. 

We talk about what we have been doing while we were apart from one another. He told me he got a job here in Rosewood. It was to build a new coffee shop. 

“You know what might help with Aria leaving?” Toby asked me.

“What?” 

“Write a note back to her, even if she never gets it. I promise it will help you.”

“Are you sure it will help?”

“Yes, it's what I did when I first left Rosewood. I wrote you, Em, my Dad, and even Janne note's. Of course I wrote you about a million different notes.” He told me with a small smile.

“Ok I will.” With that I get a piece of paper and pen. I start writing a note to Aria.

Dear Aria 

I know it hasn't even been 1 day, but I miss you so much! I could never be mad at you. All I hope is that you are happy and safe. We will see each other again because I have to meet my godson or goddaughter.

Thank you for making me your baby's godmother. If I have to take that roll on I promise I will raise your baby just like you would. You will be the best mommy to that baby and E will be a great D.

I will be the Spencer I want to be. On that note Toby and I are back together like you told me. I told him everything and it feels great. No more secrets is my new motto.

I better be at your wedding. We are Spaira. Best friends for life.

Love to all of you  
Spencer 

By the time I was finished I was in tears. Toby just held me till I was done. He even carried me to my bedroom and put me into my bed. He is the sweetest boyfriend. I love him so much.

“Toby will you stay with me?” I asked. “My parents are gone.” 

“Of course I will stay with you. I love you Spencer.” He answered. 

“Thank you. I love you too Toby.”

Toby climbed into my bed with me. We cuddled till we feel into a sound sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Chapter 4 will be up soon. Thank you for all the guest and anonymous reviews so far:) Hope you liked the Chapter 3. Please Review. 
> 
> Serena:)


	5. What Ezra Think's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So here is Chapter 4.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars:(

Chapter 4 What Ezra Think's  
[In New Orleans]

POV:Ezra  
March 26, 2011

I couldn't believe Aria was here with me. I was thankful for Aria and our baby, they mean the world to me. I had picked up the take out and had put the food in the kitchen. I was going to take Aria's bags up to our room. After that I got Aria and put her on the couch.

Watching her sleep on that couch reminded me of the day I told my best friend our plan. I would never forget Hardy's reaction.

[Flashback]  
February 6, 2011

It had been 3 days since Aria had told me she was pregnant and I was over the moon with joy. I had said yes to the job and was packing. Not just my stuff but some of Aria's to. That is when I heard the door bell ring.

When I opened the door a very angry Hardy stormed into my apartment. He turned on me and looked like he was about to punch me in the face. I had no idea why Hardy was so mad at me.

“Why in hell did I just find out that you are moving to New Orleans!” Hardy yelled at me.

“I am moving to New Orleans. How did you find out?” I asked him.

“I found out from a very smug looking Bryon Montgomery, that you are moving to New Orleans for a job he Helped you get. Not by my best friend who is the one moving.”

“I was going to tell you soon, but it has been crazy from getting the job, to accepting it, to starting to pack, and everything.” Not to mention the fact that I was going to be a father in a few months.

“So you are just going to leave Aria for some job. You said just a few month ago that you would never leave Aria for anything because she is the love of your life!”

“I'm not leaving Aria.”

“What she's going to just go with you to New Orleans?” Asked Hardy like I was crazy.

“Not at first, but in a month or so she will come to New Orleans.” 

“Why would she do that?”

“So we can be a family.”

“What do you mean 'be a family'.”

“Me, Aria, and our baby.”

“SHE'S PREGNANT!” Hardy yelled.

“Yes. We are going to be a family, no matter what.” I guess the cat is out of the bag.

“What happens if her parents find out?”

“She will call me and I will come and get her.”

“You think her parents are going to be ok with their 16 year old daughter moving to another state, and living with her boyfriend? That they hate!”

“No. She would sneak out and come to my car to get away before her parents found out that she was gone.”

“You two are crazy. How can I help you two?”

“I know you wouldn't be mad at me for that long.”

“As long I am Uncle Hardy.” He told me.

“What else would you be to my child, but no teaching it bad things.”

“Kill joy.”

“Will you stop your whining, and help me pack.”

A couple hours later we had finished packing up all the books and most of the stuff Aria had brought over. That is when Hardy picked up a piece of lacy royal blue lingerie. He look at me like I was crazy and proceeded to hold it up to his chest like he was wearing it.

“Now I know why she's pregnant. If this is what she wears. You are a lucky man in more ways then one!” Hardy said with raised eyebrows, and a twinkle in his eye.

“Aria has never worn that! It was a joke gift her friend Hanna got her for Christmas. Now that I think about it, Hanna is like a female version of you.” I told Hardy in a teasing tone.

“I like the sound of this girl. When can I meet her, I like her, I want to meet her, and I bet she has a good nickname for you! Just like I have for Aria, “Jailbait”. I will always call her that.” Hardy rambled on and on till I threw a pillow at his head to shut him up.

“Will you stop it. If Aria and I have our way you and Hanna will never meet. We may be a little crazy, but not that much.” I said.

“Have I ever told you that you are the biggest kill joy in the world. First you won't let me teach my niece or nephew any bad tricks and now you won't let me meet the one girl I think I could get along with the best. You are so mean man and no fun.” Hardy whined.

At that moment my front door to the apartment opened with a very excited Aria coming through the door. Aria was surprised to see Hardy, but it didn't stop her from run up to me and kissing me. When she was done we both heard someone clear their throat.

“Hi Hardy and sorry. I just didn't know you where here.” Aria said with a smile.

“It's ok. I already saw your nice lingerie and this mean guy over there says I can't meet Hanna.” Hardy told Aria with a sad face.

“Ok I am going to let that slide and yes you are not going to meet Hanna. By the way she has a boyfriend already.” Aria said.

“Damn! You didn't tell me she's taken man.” Hardy whined.

“OK stop. Aria why are you here by the way.” I asked my girlfriend.

“Oh right. Did you tell Hardy our little secret?” She paused so I could answer her. I nodded my head yes. “Ok. I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow at 4:45 in Philadelphia.” Aria said while jumping up-and-down with excitement.

[End of Flashback]  
March 26, 2011

It was now 11:30am. I went over to Aria to wake her up. I took a minute to watch her sleep. It was one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen in my life.

“Why does it seem that every time I sleep you watch me?” Aria said in her cute half awake, half asleep voice. She always complains that I watch her sleep even though she knows I love to.

“I will always watch you sleep. Then, now, and forever.” I lent down and gave her a gentle, sweet kiss on the lips. “Your food is all warmed up and in the kitchen.” I told her as I got up and headed for the kitchen with her following behind me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Chapter 5 will be up soon. Thank you for all the guest and anonymous reviews so far:) Hope you liked the Chapter 4. Please Review. 
> 
> Serena:)


	6. 5 Hanna's Note

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So here is Chapter 5.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars:(

Chapter 5 Hanna's Note

[Back in Rosewood]

POV: Hanna   
March 26, 2011

After Ms. Montgomery told us about Aria leaving we went our separate ways. I went to Rosewood Park. I went to the swings to read my note. I sat on one of the swings. This was one of our favorite places to go when we were sad or scared. I got the note out and started reading it.

Dear Hanna

I will miss you so much, but you know how hard it is to pick family or love. So one day I hope you can forgive me for leaving. 

If my parents haven't told you yet, I'm pregnant. I'm happy and so is B-26. I am safe. I will be ok.

Keep Caleb close. Don't let him get away, because when you find the one, love will be yours as long as you two are together. Love is the greatest thing you will ever have.

I know you are going to be mad, you don't get to go shopping for my new cloths to fit my growing belly, and all the baby stuff. One day you will be able to do that and more. You will always be Aunt Hanna.

Don't let your dad, Isabelle, and Kate get to you. They are just jealous of how great you are. Please be good and don't become Alison. Good luck with becoming prom queen.

I will see you again. Once my parents don't have any control over me anymore. Be the head strong Hanna I know and love. 

With all my Love   
Aria 

By now I was in tears. Aria had left. I was so happy she was with Fitzy and they were happy with a baby on the way. At this time I noticed Caleb sitting in the swing next to me. He looked worried about me. I must look bad from all the crying I have been doing.

“Hanna sweet heart. What happened?” Caleb asked me, as he wiped my tears away.

“She left. I lost another friend.” I sobbed out.

“What do you mean she's gone?” Caleb asked me. He was now sitting in front of me trying to calm me down.

“Aria ran away. Way would she leave us. They could have worked it out.” I told him. Aria and Ezra could have worked it out with her parents. 

“What do you mean they could have worked it out?” 

“Her and her boyfriend.” 

“What could they have worked out?”

“Aria's pregnant. She and the father ran away because her parents hate him.”

“Do you think that they could have made her parents come around?”

“Maybe, but probably not. I just hate that she had to leave. I am going to miss her so much.” I explain to him.

“Do you know where they are? If you do, you could look up the boyfriend.” Caleb suggested.

“I know where her boyfriend moved. I am 99% positive she is with him. Do you think you could get his phone number for me, Spencer, and Emily?” I asked eagerly.

“I can try my best. I will need his name and the place he moved to.” He told me. I jumped up and hugged he very hard.

Caleb and I walked back to my house. When we got there Caleb went straight to work after I told him a short version of Aria and Ezra's story. Just as it looked like he found something my mom got home. She called for a pizza for the three of us.

“So, Hanna what did you and Caleb do today?” My mom Ashley asked me.

“Caleb comforted me after I find out...” I couldn't finish my sentence before a sob came for me.

“Sweet heart, what did you find out?” She asked with concern.

I was crying to much, so Caleb proceeded to tell my mom. “Aria ran away last night, she left her parents and the girls note's.” 

“Oh, sweet heart. I'm so sorry.” My mom told me well she gave me a hug. “Do you know way she ran away?”

“It's all her parent's fault. They made her boyfriend leave her by getting him to leave town. Now she's pregnant and doesn’t want her parents around so she left.” I told her.

“Oh. She will come back. She wouldn't just leave you girls forever.” She reassured me.

After that the three of us watched a movie. After the movie my mom went to bed. I got a text from Spencer.

I wrote a note back to Aria that she will never get, but it helped a lot. You guys should try it. -Spencer 

I thought about it for a sec, and decided it was a good idea. I got a pen and some paper. 

“I'm going to write a note back to Aria even if she doesn't get it.” I said.

“That's a good idea.” said Caleb.

 

Dear Aria 

I know it hasn't been that long, but I miss you so much! I could never be mad at you for anything. All I hope is that you are happy and safe. We will see each other again because I have to meet my niece or nephew. 

Caleb is my world and I will never let him go again. He has been great since you left. He has stayed with me ever since I read your note.

Kate and Isabelle who? LOL. I promise I won't let them and my dad get to me anymore. I will never become Alison I SWEAR on my cloths. Yes I am great.

You all better be happy and safe or I will have some ass kicking to do. I am not kidding you know me. 

I will see you at your wedding. I will make you your dress.   
We are Haria. Best friends for ever and beyond.

Love you all  
Hanna

After I was done. I felt better. Spencer is always right no mater what. Writing Aria that note gave me hope that I will see her again. I was crying now, but I didn't care.

I cried into Caleb's shirt till I fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Chapter 6 will be up soon. Thank you for all the guest and anonymous reviews so far:) Thank you to guest for the kudos:) Please Review. 
> 
> Serena:)


	7. 6 Settling In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So here is Chapter 6.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars:(

Chapter 6 Settling In

[In New Orleans]

POV:Aria  
March 29, 2011

3 days later. Everything I brought with me had been put away, and everything was in it's place in our gorgeous new home. I loved how big the backyard was. I hadn't gone out of the house yet, but it was good to be here. Ezra's new job was great. He was home a lot.

Ezra told me last night he had made me a doctor’s appointment for this Thursday. He had told me he got the name of the doctor from one of his co-works, who's wife is pregnant. He was great at taking care of me and cupcake. He did all this just for us, and for that I will always be grateful.

The house itself was more then I could have asked for. It was a spacious two-story with three bedrooms and three bathrooms. There was also a office/study room, a playroom, a gorgeous kitchen, and amazing living room. Not to mention the two-car garage, the huge backyard, with a built in pool, and deck. 

At that moment I heard Ezra arrive home. I jumped up with joy, and ran to give him a hug. My emotions have been all over the place since I got pregnant. Happy one minute, sad the next, and angry the following one. Somehow through all the mood swings Ezra has stayed calm. He is so amazing, like I've said before.

“Welcome home honey.” I said before I gave him a sweet kiss. Just like when I would cook for him back in Rosewood. He had been gone longer today than yesterday. He looked tired and worn out from his day at work.

“Hi beautiful.” He said. Then lent down so he was level with my little baby bump. “Hi, to you to cupcake.” He said and kiss my belly. Then gave me a kiss to.

“Do you want me to cook or we could call for take-out?” I questioned him with a smile. Now that I think of it, I haven't been grocery shopping, so I had no clue what we have. We've had take-out every day since I arrived. 

“We have to go with take-out, or this mom & pop diner I heard about from one of my co-works who's lived here for years.” Ezra said. That answers the question about the grocery shopping and what's in the pantry.

“Okay. I would love to go to the diner. It will be nice to get out of the house for a little while. We also need to go grocery shopping very soon.” I told Ezra with a look daring him to argue with me.

“Yes Sir.” Ezra said in a mocking tone while saluting me. I gave him a look that said 'Don't mess with me.' “I'm sorry it was just a joke. You know I love you. We can go grocery shopping tomorrow.” He quickly said so I wouldn't get mad at him.

“Okay. Lets go before you dig yourself into a big hole.” I told Ezra while going to get my purse and shoes. We left 5 minutes later for the diner.

We arrived at the diner 10 minutes later. It was a small place, but it looked like a lovely place to eat. A girl my age or a year younger showed us to a booth in the middle of a very crowded section of the diner. It was a very loud area as there were a lot of people all talking at the same time.

“Your waitress will be with you in a moment. In the meanwhile can I get you both something to drink?” The sweet girl asked.

“I will have a Sprite and he will have a coffee with cream and sugar on the side.” I told the girl.

“Okay, I'll be right back with those drinks. By the way my name is Scarlett.” Scarlett said with a smile.

A few minutes later Scarlett came back with our drinks and an older looking woman with a sweet smiling face. “Hi, my name is Mary. My husband and I own this diner. I havin' seen you two before. Are you visiting?” Mary asked us.

“Oh no. We just moved here this week. My boyfriend just got hired at the new satellite college here. I am Aria and this is my boyfriend Ezra.” I answered Mary.

“That's great. Welcome to New Orleans. I hope to see you two here a lot.” Mary said.

“Oh you can count on that. This one here can't cook to save his life, so we eat out a lot. When I don't cook.” I said while laughing.

“Don't worry about it sweetheart we'er open early and close late, so if you don't feel like eating burnt food or cooking we'er here for you.” Mary told me while laughing to.

“Ha. I take offense to that, and for the record I don't burn everything I make.” Ezra defended himself.

“Sure sweetheart, so what can I get the two of you to eat?” We ordered our food and got it in no time. It was the best food I have had in a while. I think Scarlett and Mary are going to be great friends of ours. 

We had been at the diner for just over a hour when Ezra got a call from work.  
“I'm so sorry Aria, but they need me to go sign some papers.” Ezra said with an apologetic expression.

“It's okay. It's a new job, and it got us out of Rosewood. So go, I will just walk home, it's not that far from here.” I told Ezra. 

“I love you so much. I will be home as quickly as possible. Here is some money for the food. I love you both.” Ezra said and gave me a kiss. With that he left.

 

“Is there anything else I can get you? Not to be rude but what did Ezra mean by you both?” Mary asked me. I knew this wasn't Rosewood, so what could it hurt to tell someone that I'm pregnant.

“No not at all. I'm pregnant so he was referring to me and our baby. I'm good to, thank you.” I told Mary. Hoping she won't hate me now.

“Oh my that is just wonderful news, baby's are a blessings. You two must be so excited. What about your families and friends?” Mary said excitedly.

“We are very excited. The friends we have told so far have been happy for us. I just can't wait to see this little one.” I said as I rubbed my tiny baby belly.

“I hope after the baby is born, you will bring it with so we can all meet him or her. That's the funny part about this part of the city. We are very close and everyone is like family here.” Mary told me.

“I know what you mean. I grew up in a small town were everyone knew each other. It can be great, and not so much at the same time.” I said with a sigh.

“Oh. That doesn't sound like you were happy back in that town of yours.” She said.

“It was good when I was growing up, but it got hard in high school and everything changed. The people in the town would judge you on the smallest things.” I told her with a sigh.

 

“I'm sorry you had to go through that, but you are here now, and we don't judge people for what we see. From what I have seen and heard so far, you two seem very nice.” Mary told me and it made me feel really happy for the first time in a long time. With that I paid for the meal and headed home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for the delay with getting chapter 6 up. I was out of town for a few days:( So again I am SO SORRY for the delay. Some time this week I will be putting up a video on my YouTube channel for the house. You can find a link to my channel on my profile. Chapter 7 will also be up soon. Thank you for all the guest and anonymous reviews so far:) Please Review. 
> 
> Serena:)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:Hope you liked the Prologue. Please Comment. 
> 
> Serena:)


End file.
